The GLEE Breakfast Club
by purtforever
Summary: The Breakfast Club with a GLEE twist! Puck as the Criminal, Kurt as the Princess, Rachel as the Basketcase, Finn as the Jock and Artie as the Brain! M for future chapters.


THE GLEE BREAKFAST CLUB

*I, in no way shape or form claim ANY right to Glee OR to the Breakfast Club. I used the Breakfast Club script to guide this story, and this story will in no way be exactly the same as the Breakfast Club, there will be changes (obviously) but please do not expect the exact same story as the Breakfast Club with changed names. Only the plot and setting are similar. Please don't expect this to be the movie word-for-word, I'm just using the idea. It's kind of written in a script form, so sorry about that. Again, I do not own the Breakfast Club or Glee.

"I can't believe this... you really can't do anything about this, Dad? Going to school on a Saturday! This is ridiculous. It's not like I'm some kind of defect." Kurt crossed his arms and pouted.  
"I'm sorry Kurt. You know you're my son and I love you, but I agree with Figgins on this. You can't skip school just to go shopping." Kurt rolls his eyes at this.  
"Whatever." He grabs his Chanel bag and struts up the steps to McKinley High.

"Now Artie, this is the last time you're going to do this yes?"  
"Yes dad." "Good. I don't ever want to have to bring you here again, you hear me?" "Yes dad." "Now go and get it over with." "Yes dad." Artie's dad helped him into his wheelchair as Artie rolled toward the handicapped ramp to McKinley.

"Finn..."  
"It's okay Mom. I know you're mad." Finn looked out the window, not able to look at his mom. "I'm not mad honey. Just disappointed." "That's even worse!" "Just go out there and serve your detention. You'll get back just in time for the game..." Finn's mom said, trying to cheer her son up. "Okay!" Finn said, jumping out of the car, shrugging on his letterman jacket and walking up the steps to McKinley.

Puck walks toward McKinley High apathetically. A car nearly hits him, but Puck continues walking, not giving a damn who almost killed him because he's a badass, and therefore doesn't give a damn.

"Puck! Puck!" a shrill, annoying voice calls out from the car that nearly murdered him. _Aw crap. Rachel Berry has detention too. Just great. _Puck thinks. He continues walking up the steps as Rachel follows him closely behind, smiling brightly in her argyle cardigan and knee high socks.

_This is going to be a fun day. _Puck thinks sarcastically as Rachel begins to chatter about something unimportant...like, a play or something that Puck really doesn't care about.

The seating in the library is no different than it is in the school cafeteria. Finn, football quarterback, sits next to Kurt, Head Cheerio and Homecoming and Prom Queen. Finn starts playing his the buttons on his letterman jacket while Kurt is looking into a compact and applying lip gloss. Rachel sits all the way in the back, smiling and saying good morning to everyone for no reason. Artie wheels himself in and takes the table next to Rachel.. That is, until Puck comes in and wheels Artie to a different table without saying a word. He does a double take when he sees Kurt.

"Princess! What're you doing here?" Puck asks.  
"That's none of your business, Puckerman." Kurt snaps. "Did the prom queen get caught getting it from a football player?" Puck raises his eyebrow. Kurt's glossed lips gapes open. "Leave him alone, Puck!" Finn cries. "What're you gonna do about it, Finn? Tackle me?" Puck taunts.

"Alright everybody settle down! Hey! Puckerman! Settle down!" William Schuester walks into the room. "Okay. It's exactly 7:05. Which means you have about 8 hours and 55 minutes to sit here and think about the wrongdoing you have committed. You will not speak to each other. You will not fool around, and you will not sleep. And, something new, I have on good word you all can sing. So, your assignment for today? Find a song that expresses what you have learned from this day. From this experience. Maybe you'll learn something about yourselves. My office is right across the hall, so don't think I can't hear you all fooling around in here. Questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question. Do you get your hair permed?" Puck asked.  
"I'll answer that next Saturday morning in detention. Don't mess with me Puckerman." Mr. Schue answered. He leaves after delivering a glare to Puck.

"So what song are you going to select, Artie?" Rachel asks immediately after Mr. Schue leaves the room.  
" I can't really choose one right now, we've been in detention for like 10 minutes-"  
"Well I'm already torn! I want to sing 'Listen' by Beyonce because nobody listened to my side of the story, which is how I got detention in the first place. Or maybe-" "SHUT UP." a rude Puck interrupts their conversation. Finn grins and holds back a snicker. Kurt giggles.  
"Excuse me Noah, that was extremely-" Rachel started.  
"No one cares Rachel!" Puck yelled. The room got silent, not because it was awkward, but because everyone agreed with Puck. The silence lasted a good five minutes until Puck broke it with,

"Holy crap what if we have to piss?"  
"That is disgusting." Kurt pouted, turning away from Puck.  
"Stop it Puck, that's not funny." muttered a frustrated Finn.  
"Well if you have to go, you have to go..." Puck began to undo his pants.  
"DUDE, STOP!" Finn cried out. "There are chicks in here, man."  
"SHUT UP! I can't go with you yelling at me!"  
"I'm gonna strangle you as soon as that first drop hits the floor!" Puck loudly zips his pants up and sits down.  
"Okay, new idea. How about we close that door and fuck the Prom Queen's brains out?"  
At this, Kurt furiously spins around at Puck.  
"You're a douche." Kurt says. "That's all you got?" Puck replies. "I don't have anything else to say to you." "How about how much you want me right now?" Kurt flushes lightly. "That would be a fat lie, asshole." The others are starting to shift uncomfortably in their seats.  
"Admit it Hummel. You want me. I don't blame you, I'm a stud. You want to ride me. All. Night. Long." Puck elongates the last words in his Kurt stands up at this, grabs his purse and walks away.  
"Aw, princess, where you going?" Puck calls.  
"Away from you." Kurt snaps. Puck gets up and follows Kurt into the other side of the library.

"Get away from me, Puck." Kurt says coldly.  
"You know you don't mean that." Puck replies.  
"Yes I do." Kurt continues to walk, only faster. "Could you just slow down for one min-" Puck starts. He grabs Kurt's wrist and spins him around. Kurt is spun around violently, and nearly slams against Puck's chest. _Oooh...muscle-y..._Kurt inwardly bitch slaps himself for that. He looks up at Puck. Puck doesn't continue his sentence, he just looks at Kurt. Okay, stares at Kurt.  
"What?" Kurt asks. He can somewhat feel Puck's heartbeat against his own because they're pressed up so close.  
_He has really pretty eyes..._Puck thinks. _Never noticed them before. _  
_Why is he staring at me? It's been at least 2 minutes. The silence is getting kinda awk..._  
Puck touches Kurt's cheek. Kurt whispers Puck's name right before Puck kisses him.  
_I could get used to this, _Kurt thinks. Little does he know, Puck is thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
